A Second Chance
by uniquemangalover
Summary: She just couldn't believe. It shouldn't be possible right? Than how did she end up as the newborn daughter of Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker? That defiantly wasn't meant to happen after dying. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

I'm dead.

Yep, you're talking (or reading?) to a dead girl. Be proud you're one of the few to experience this experience. Now before you start reading this I want to set a few things straight. One thing I am not a ghost. So before you start panicking, I will not go paranormal activity all up in your grill. Though it sounds as fun as Hell, I too, was once afraid of shadows in my doorway.

You're probably wondering how a dead person talking isn't a ghost. Well, I'm not okay. I have no clue what exactly I am. I only know a few things right now. One that I'm dead. I know a hundred percent that I'm gone. That I have moved on into the light. Or something like that. But the cruel truth is that only one part of the statement is true. And it's not the second._ Hint. Hint._

To be honest there is no light. It's actually pretty dark like in a room with the lights turn off. So bring a flashlight. I wasn't scared that's for sure. It was almost comforting. Ironic since darkness is meant to portray evil. Terrific. I bet at this far in you're expecting some kind of back story on how my childhood was horrible that I was experimented on, but escaped only to meet my evil sister and to be shot down. Well, you're wrong. And if you even thought anything remotely close to that, you my good friend, are an idiot.

I had a normal life. Some siblings a mom, dad, aunts and uncles. Maybe even a pet. We lived in a decent size house, not to big, but enough for personal space. I remember that my family went out on business trips often. And sometimes for a few weeks wouldn't see them. I for one was totally fine with that. Not that I hated my family or anything. I loved them all. It's just that ever since I was young I sort of went on my own. I didn't dislike company, I quite enjoyed it. Just not with me included. Shy? No. Socially Awkward? Yes. I just freeze up not knowing what to say or do next. I was a complete wreck when it came to ordering food or asking for help by a classmate. The only way that I didn't get lonely after spending hours upon hours alone was I would read manga. I was an otaku, but not hard core. I knew my anime pretty well and read quote a lot of fanfictions.

I don't have any idea on how I died. Some details of my memory are a bit fuzzy. And frankly I'm sort of happy I don't remember. I mean knowing how I died and dwelling on the idea of how I could have changed it. That would be torture. Thinking if I did one move differently I wouldn't have ended up here. Go me for forgetting things. Though there are a few important keys of my past that I would _love _to know. Such as my name. That would be very helpful.

Right now you are talking to a nameless dead girl. People be jealous.

But now back to the story at hand. What happened next… well that's something you should experience as a firsthand reader.

A light. The first thing I seen since I was dead beside darkness. And was it just me or was it freezing in here? I was tempted to return back into the warm darkness when something caught my attention.

A giant hand.

I know it isn't exciting, but it's so huge. Like Michael Jordan huge. You could fit ten basketballs in there. Whoever is the owner of this here hand would be an amazing basket player. Or baseball. He wouldn't even need to buy a glove. He carries it wherever he goes. As I dotted on the appendage, I didn't notice how extremely close it got to me until it was soon in my bubble. The hand grabbed me despite my shrinking away.

I was soon met with the face of a woman. She had stern, but soft features with a few wrinkles here and there. Her brown eyes soften almost automatically when a reached a hand out to her. I took notice at that. My hand was really chubby and squishy. Just like my whole body which I seemed to only notify now.

A pink thing was soon wrapped around me, shielding me from the cold. I noted to thank the woman next time I saw her. I felt a burning sensation in my throat to realize that I was wailing. I instantly stopped or attempted to, trying not to gain attention, but was only able to get it to a high whimper. I felt a shuffle as I was soon passed off to another pair of arms. They wrapped protectively around me as if to protect me from the dangers of the world. I was tucked into a warm neck while a voice muttered soothing words. My whimpers died down and all I heard was that voice. I zoned in a piece of silver hair that got trapped against my face. I miraculously was able to move my jell-o-tine like arm out of its pink confinement to grasp it. I put a bit too much pull on my grab and the person winced.

I was propped up to meet the face of a tired young man. Sweat trickled down his temple and his eyes looked like they were slowly drooping down. What struck me the most to look at him was that there was a tattoo like scar running down his left eye. Where have I seen that before?

He raised a thumb and slowly brushed it over the bridge of my nose and across my cheek. I let out a sneeze at the action and the man's smile got even wider. He rubbed his scar cheek against mine. I couldn't help, but think that this would be an anime kind a thing to do. Just like what Tamaki does to Haruhi except you know this guy isn't head over heels in love with me…hopefully.

The man's attention wavered from me to something behind. His smile stayed present on his face as I was once again shuffled on to someone else. I was starting to get a bit nauseous out the fast movements and turned my head to the other side. My eyesight came upon a picture of a baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with little tufts of blue hair just barely noticeable over the cloth with gray eyes staring back, one with a similar scar like the man before. I moved my hand to wipe away unwanted mucus trying to escape from my nose.

As did the picture.

I blinked. Moved my hand to the left. It followed. To the right. Followed again.

It don on me that was a mirror. I was a baby. Clamping down a cry threatening to escape I sorted through my thoughts. I died. Okay. And now I'm in a baby's body. If only I could figure out how death equal baby. I kept running through ideas, but they all lead to one conclusion: I was reborn. I was tempted to pinch myself, but I wasn't big on pain.

I just couldn't believe it. I mean I did believe in rebirth and recarnation, but I always thought that would happen to famous people. Who actually made a difference in this world. Not some middle schooler (Or was it high school?) who can barely pass algebra! A little cry sounded out and I was soon cradled with shooshing noises. I looked up to see… Yuu Kanda from D. Gray Man! How I knew? I could recognize that long girly hair from miles away. Than the other guy over there was Allen Walker. But that can't be happening. There fictional characters from a manga. And also why would Kanda hold me? He never came by me as the 'cuddly type'. Unless…

Newborn baby.

Tired Allen Walker.

Cuddly Yuu Kanda.

This could only mean one thing. I had become the newborn daughter of Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu. ….Why does it feel like I'm in some kind of Yullen fanfic?

So I did what any regular person just being reborn as the child of two fictional characters would do?

I slept on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who favorite, follow, or commented! I was freaking out with joy when I saw that! THANK YOU!**

Lenalee and Lavi came to visit us. As I was taking my nap, the two exorcists were finally given the 'okay' to see the new fathers. Lenalee most likely went to ask how Allen was feeling while the redhead bounded over to Kanda and me. Through desperate pleas and promises of soba later I ended up in the Bookman Jr.'s arms. I heard a growled threat from Kanda about dropping me which awoke my sleeping body.

"Look, look, look! Little Beansprout's awake!" Lavi held me higher to get a better look. His single emerald eye scan over me forcing me to look away. My blanket was off and I guess someone put a body suit baby outfit on me that covered my hands and stopped at my ankles. He looked over me as if to memorize how many strands of hair I have right down to the shape of my feet. Lavi seemed to have pay special attention on my scar eye.

"Aw! Look she's shy!" cooed the hammer wielder playing airplane with me. I answered him with a kick to the chin which he dodged swiftly as if it could even hurt him. He laughed. "She sure is a feisty! Must have gotten if from you, Yuu!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and glared. "No, she's probably smart enough to know you're a danger to her health. So hand her back over."

"But why can't I hold her for a bit longer." Whined Lavi tucking me into his chest. A teasing smirk bloomed across his face. "I mean after all I am her godfather."

Kanda twitched. "Not in my books you aren't! And that was the Moyashi's decision. Give her back."

"Nope!"

"_Now. _You stupid Usagi before I massacre you!"

I soon became the rope in a full out tug of war. It went on for a few minutes, but before Kanda could unsheathe Mugen the pigtails exorcist stepped in.

"Guys knock it off! She isn't some kind of toy!" Lenalee swiftly saved me from Lavi's grasp before I could suffocate against his chest. She held me in a much more comfortable position, letting my head rest against the side of her chest. Snuggling into the warmth, I recalled the events from before my nap. Apparently I was reborn as the daughter of Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. That are both dudes. I'm not sure how boy + boy = baby, but I was never good at math to begin with. I have nothing against gay people, I just mean it's just kind of awkward to think about what Allen and Kanda did to have me. I will admit that I did read a lot of the two getting it on, but now I feel like a real creep and pervert. But I am happy that my OTP is now canon. Every Yullen fangirl's dream has come true! Praise the Yullen gods! Okay, sorry, yaio fangirl moment over.

Okay, you're probably wondering how I'm staying calm? Well, quite simple I took a nap. Whenever I fall asleep after something nerve breaking happens, I wake up composed and ready to deal with the situation. Well, in this case I can't really deal with it since I'm a baby and can barely talk let alone walk. So I guess I'm just gonna have to go with it for now.

"Lenalee do you mind if I hold her?" came a soft voice from the bed.

"Allen! You don't even have to ask. She is your baby!" Lenalee stated striding over to the white hair man. I was held back in that relaxed position when I was born tucked gently under his neck. I felt his thumb rub gentle circles on the crown of my head. I felt myself start to loose conciseness, but force my eyes awake.

A poorly contained squeal came from Lenalee. "That's so cute! If only I had my camera!"

A weight shift on the bed and the sounds of springs bending indicated someone sat down. Looking up it was Lavi, with a curious gaze. I turned my back towards him not wanting to be examine again.

"Does she have…?"

I felt Allen move his head and bring my small body in front of his. I let out a light whimper from the disappearance of the warmth. Allen muttered a light cooing sound to calm me. I felt cold air seep through my clothes as Allen undid my zipper. What's he doing? I look at him curiously as he sent me a soft smile. He grabbed my arm and took it out of the sleeve to reveal red. Literally my whole arm was a dark crimson. I myself, was shocked at my limb. I never would have thought that I have innocence. I always dreamt of having one 'cause it looked like a Hell of fun. My arm had black nails just like Allen's except my innocence wasn't a cross shape, but a circle with an even smaller one inside of it with triangles pointing out from all directions. I moved my fingers seeing the black nails curl.

"Wow! Allen she has almost everything like you besides her hair!" Lavi took my disfigured arm and swung it back and forth. I just blinked and laid my head back against Allen. Man, everything I do makes me feel tired. Like blinking. And breathing.

"Yay, though I'm surprised she got my curse mark…" Allen trailed off in thought. I don't blame him for being confused. It's not technically a genetic since it was slashed into his skin, but who am I to judge. 'Cause dudes can get pregnant in this world. Wow, anime really does screw logic.

As Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen continued their discussion I looked over to a very quiet samurai. Kanda had his body laid back against the white wall with Mugen at his side. He was staring us, or more specifically Allen and me. His gazed dropped from the albino exorcist to me. I held his gaze before breaking out into a grin and wiggling my hand. His eyes, if only for a second soften, as was there a quirk of his lips. I giggled at the actions. Kanda's a big softie for babies! The trio stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Allen laughed turning me around to face him. I giggled more and clapped my hands in Kanda's direction. Allen turned to meet the stare of his lover before smiling and looking down at me.

"Is your Papa being funny? Hm?" Allen bustled lifting me up to rub my nose against his. I clapped my hands against his cheeks causing him to laugh even more. A sound of gurgling soon interrupted the moment.

"Ah, you're hungry? Aren't you?" Allen said confirming the sound."Lavi do you mind handing me the bottle over on there?"

Lavi complied and soon returned with it. Allen propped my head up against his elbow and held the bottle's nipple to me. I happily lashed on, ready to quench my hunger. I'm surprised didn't even notice my own hunger.

"So…" Lenalee said sitting on the left of Allen. "What's her name?"

"Chrisselia Kanda Walker." Kanda's voice rang out from the corner. Lenalee stared at him for a few seconds before smiling.

Allen looked down at me. "Welcome to the family Chrissy."


End file.
